dreamsofthe7fandomcom-20200214-history
Liticia Haythornthwaite
Liticia Haythornthwaite is 33, and is a pilot, captain, mercenary. She is 5'7” and is a glowing, glowering, graceful and beautiful woman with unruly black wavy hair that is usually escaping her hat and hair style. She has piercing blue/gray eyes that are quick to scowl and seem intense and skeptical. She seems not to care how she is dressed and she radiates wild danger. She curses, is occasionally seen with her hair down, and is typically smoking, all in public! She can talk fast, is witty, and when she wants to be, very charming. Liticia has been all over the world and can fly, pilot and drive a great variety of ships, boats, planes, and automobiles. She is an accomplished mechanic and a crack shot, and has spent many a month in various rough locations through out the world. Interview with Ms. Haythornthwaite's brother, Anund; Hackensack, New Jersey: Liticia was always wild. Always rebellious. And she always got what she wanted. Everyone knew she was destined to leave. That, or get in serious trouble. But she could talk her way out of anything, and it was good that she could cause trouble followed her, and she followed trouble, always putting her nose where it didn't belong. ... Our momma was a beautiful thing, just like Liticia, and our daddy, well, he was a hard man, and him and Liticia just never got along – heck, even her and momma never gotta along – Liticia just didn't like anyone telling her what to do. She went off pretty early. I was, I dunno, about 11, I guess, and she went off to the mills, and then I heard she was in New York City modeling clothes. Then I didn't hear from her until I was a wit under 17, and she sent me a train ticket to Boston – Boston! - and when I saw her again she told me there were problems with some married man and she'd struck an arrangement with his lawyers and she had been learnin' how to pilot a boat, and was going to learn to fly one of them new flying airplanes real soon. She told me she had been all over and it sounded both wonderful and not for me. I guess about five more years had passed 'fore I saw her again, and wow, let me tell you, did my sister ever look glamorous. She was doing well; had her own boat – a tramp steamer she said it was – and her own plane that she rented out to a young pilot whose name was Ilona, I believe. Anyway, I didn't see much of her; she was with some young man whose name I forget – she seemed to go through young men relatively quickly – and I'm not implying anything here – my sister is a good girl, but she just can't settle down – hell, I don't think she ever will. I just saw her last year. It's been years and my sister is as beautiful as she ever was, but she was in some troubled times. She'd lost her tramp steamer and now captained other people's boats. She still had her plane and her sailboat, but she mainly loaned them out through that Ilona who took care of her home front in New Orleans. She had made some powerful enemies through some shenanigans below Mexico, and had taken on a young ward who acted as her first mate. I guess his parents were killed in some tragic events overseas. I dunno, wildness just seems to follow her. Or maybe it's the other way around.